Dodging Rain Drops
by Scoobert0
Summary: Castiel and his team of storm chasers go after dangerous storms to gather scientific data. Joined by Dean now, will his inexperience put them at risk in the middle of a chase?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ***Cue trumpets* Hear ye, hear ye! Today I give you: Storm Chaser! Cas!

I wrote this for the ever so awesome **Zeppx** for her birthday. She had wanted to read a fic about Cas being a storm chaser awhile back, but couldn't find one. I thought it would be pretty awesome too, so here it is. So happy birthday woman! Hopefully you like it and I did it justice for you.

Gotta admit though, this was super fun to write. And a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be. And why Balthazar and Chuck? No clue, just felt right I guess. :P Anyways- Tally Ho!

**Disclaimer: **Do we really need to go over this? Cause obviously, if I did own any of them, the show would be freaking insane.

**Warning:** Any and all mistakes are my own, which there might be a little more of since there was some booze involved in typing this up.

* * *

><p>"Oi! The latest Convective Outlook is out, looks like there's a super cell building up about twenty miles to the west. Should be breaking in about 45 minutes, and if we leave now we can be there for it." Castiel called out to his team as he closed his laptop and started packing it away. Sam, Balthazar and Chuck immediately jumped to their feet and began gathering equipment.<p>

"You actually coming out for this one Cas?" Balthazar asked, grinning at his cousin.

"Conditions are nearly perfect, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Cas told him happily.

They all rushed out to their vehicles and started booting up equipment and checking instruments over.

"Shotgun!" Shouted Cas as he jumped into the passenger seat of the truck they used as their lead vehicle. Flicking a switch, the yellow flasher on the top of the truck turned on, signaling they were on the hunt for bad weather. He pulled his laptop out again, connecting it to the wires that originated from the small radar system that occupied the truck bed. As the program booted up, Sam jumped in the driver's seat and turned the ignition.

"Take it you won rock-paper-scissors this time." Cas said, stating the obvious without looking up from the computer screen.

"Didn't give the guys a choice this time." Sam chuckled, tearing out of the motel parking lot.

"Then congratulations on upsetting the natural order of things. I want nothing to do with the fallout from this." Castiel told him flatly, pulling up a road map and comparing it to the projected storm path. He grabbed the handset for the truck's CB radio and held it in front of his mouth, "We'll take this road north then cut over to County Road R using a little road called… Huh, talk about ironic. It's called Tornado Lane."

He released the transmit button and listened to static as he waited for a response.

"Tornado Lane? You're joking, right?" Balthazar's voice came through, sounding amused.

"That's what the map says it's… Called…" Cas trailed off as Sam turned the truck onto the connecting road. His eyes alighted on the huge, black storm clouds that filled the sky ahead of them. Flashes of lightning highlighted them every few seconds.

"Will you look at that." The awe in Balthazar's voice was heavy as it filtered out of the radio speakers. There was a pause before his voice came through again, only irritated this time, "What's going on, why are you guys slowing down?"

Cas looked to Sam, just noticing their decrease in speed.

"Sam?"

"Damn it. The taller man mumbled, stopping the truck completely.

"Wha-?" Cas followed his line of sight till it rested on a sleek black car that was blocking both lanes of the road. A man in a worn leather jacket was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, looking pissed.

"Damn it." Sam muttered again, putting the truck in park and taking off his seatbelt.

"Who is that Sam?" Cas asked as he mimicked him by removing his own.

"That's my brother. How the hell did he know where we'd be?" He asked more so to himself than his friend. Opening the door, he jumped out and stalked over to where his brother stood. Castiel sat a moment in the truck; ignoring Balthazar's radioed inquiries at to what the hell was going on. Tossing the laptop and handset aside, Cas exited the vehicle. Strong storm winds tugged at his clothes as he walked up to where the brothers were obviously fighting.

"Move the damn car Dean." Sam was demanding.

"I'm not letting you do this anymore Sam, it's too dangerous. You want me to move the car; you had better be in the passenger seat and leaving with me." The brother, Dean, said in a tone which left no room for argument.

"Um, excuse me." Cas interjected, putting as much confidence into his voice that he could. Dean turned to look at him, a flash of curiosity passed across his face before hardening again.

"What the hell are you?"

Sam opened his mouth to yell at his brother again, but Cas held up his hand to stop him. He then offered his hand to the older brother.

"I'm Castiel." He introduced himself; Dean reached forward and gripped his hand.

"So you're the guy who convinced my brother to come out here and try and get himself killed?" The blond asked harshly.

"From what I gather from Sam, you're an FBI agent, right? National Homicide Division?" Cas asked in turn, ignoring Dean's question.

"Uh, yeah."

"So your job has a fair amount of potentially deadly risk to it then, right?"

"Yeah… Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying that you showing up right now like this, trying to stop Sam from doing his job, is like if he were to come running up to you just as before you were about to move in and apprehend a murderer and telling you that you can't do it cause the guy _might_ kill you." Cas reasoned as the wind picked up and whipped around all them.

"That's different! What I do saves lives!" Dean shouted, glaring at the smaller man.

"How is that any different from our job? By going into these storms, we can find out things that will allow us to come up with better warning systems which in turn save hundreds of lives each year." Cas yelled back over the howling winds. A hand on his shoulder had him turning around, bringing him face-to-face with a shouting Chuck.

"The cell shifted! Radar indicated it's already produced three tornados and two trained spotters have confirmed them."

"Where's it headed?" Cas shouted back, feeling something wet hit his arm. Just as he went to brush it away, three more water droplets hit him. Glancing at the ground, he saw dark circles appearing on the asphalt as it started raining.

"It's headed straight for us!" Chuck's eyes were wide with fear. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky and highlighted the ugly storm head. The resulting thunder was loud enough to shake the vehicles and made everyone jump.

"Get in the vehicles!" Sam ordered, running for the truck. Cas caught Dean's arm before the other man could get to the other side of his car.

"You got a CB radio in there by chance?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean shouted back, pulling his jacket collar up as the rain got heavier.

"We'll need to keep in contact if we're all going to make it out of here safe. We're using channel 36.9FM. Do what you can to try and keep a visual of the vehicle in front of you, this rain is going to turn torrential downpour. And I hope you got good car insurance, cause the hail damage is going to be a bitch!" Cas smiled when he saw Dean's face shift into a mask of horror. Turning on his heel he sprinted back to the truck, peeling off his already soaked shirt as he went. Jumping in, he tossed the sopping wet bundle to the floor boards in the back and grabbed a dry one before drying off quick and pulling it on.

"Why do you bother?" Sam asked amused as he turned the truck around and followed behind Chick and Balthazar's van. He glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure Dean was following them.

"What? I don't like sitting around in wet clothes. I'd change my pants too if it wouldn't be awkward." Cas said as he put a towel over his lap before grabbing the laptop.

"Riiiight, Mr. I-like-to-go-commando-when-I-storm-chase. Like putting on a pair of underpants is going to chase away the big ones. I'd bet Dean wouldn't mind though."

"Why would you say that?" Cas asked without looking up from the computer.

"Well, he did seem to like that little running strip act you did out there. Oh, and there's the fact that he's gay." Sam announced nonchalantly.

Castiel looked up from the screen and started at his driver, "No way."

"Yes way."

They sat in silence for a moment, the sounds of the rain beating against the truck roof and the rapid swishes of the windshield wipers filled the small space.

"he's single you know." Sam supplied smugly.

"I was not-"

"You were too."

"Well regardless of if I was going to ask or not, we need to go faster." Cas proclaimed as he twisted in his seat to look at the sky. Turning back he grabbed the CB handset.

"We're already going as fast as we can without risking wrecking, Cas. What's wrong?" Sam's voice shook slightly as he spoke.

Cas looked at him solemnly, his blue eyes wide, "We're currently core plunging, only have five feet of visibility, and radar is indicating a strong rotation… Damn near on top of us."

Sam swallowed audibly as Cas fingered the transmitter button on the handset, "Balthazar, Chuck; you there?"

"Yeah, we're here." Chuck squeaked.

"Dean, you on the channel?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on? I can barely see your tail lights; shouldn't we pull over or something?" The FBI agent sounded like he was trying to be annoyed, but it was obvious he was scared.

"Chuck, tell Balthazar we need to go faster."

There was a brief crackle of static as Cas waited for a reply.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking Cas? We have zero visibility and it's starting to hail golf balls. You want to get us all killed?" Balthazar barked through the speakers.

"I agree with that guy." Dean piped in. Sam grabbed the handset from Cas.

"We don't need your opinion Dean! Let the experts handle this." He growled before Cas managed to take back the mic.

"Sorry, your brother gets…"

"Bitchy?"

"Yes, bitchy, when he's stressed. Anyways, we need to get out of the core faster; we've got a strong rotation directly behind us. So if we don't move, we really will die."

There was silence on the line.

"What kind of chance for touchdown are you thinking then?" Chuck was back on the line as the small caravan of vehicles sped up even more.

"Eighty-five percent." Castiel answered, double checking his data.

"Eighty-five percent chance for what?" Dean's voice demanded.

"There's an eighty-five percent chance that a tornado is going to form directly behind us."

A deafening crack of thunder punctuated his revelation. Hail and rain pinged off the truck as the radio remained silent. Cas typed away on the laptop, processing the storm data that was streaming in.

"We're not going to out run this storm Cas." Sam said suddenly, eyes glued ahead on what he hoped was the road.

"Cas." Chuck's voice crackled through the CB.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"The storm speed is picking up and it's following our trajectory. We can't get away, we gotta pull over. It's the only way we'll have a chance."

Castiel sat silent for a moment, contemplating their options. Just then, there was a loud crack as a softball-sized hail stone crashed through the truck's windshield. Sam shouted in surprise, jerking the wheel accidently, sending the vechile fish-tailing. He tried to correct their course, but it was useless as they completely spun out. The two men screamed and braced themselves for the inevitable crash.

The truck tipped into the ditch and started rolling. Glass and equipment flew everywhere as it crashed down onto its roof. The momentum continued to carry it over till it was righted again. It rocked back and forth threateningly before it settled.

Cas and Sam hung limply in their seatbelts. Rain poured in through shattered windows, soaking them. The squawking of the radio slowly roused Castiel from his daze. Groaning, he pressed a hand to the side of his aching head. Pulling his hand away, he stared at the red blood that coated it. Looking over at Sam, he saw blood dripping down his face too. Reaching over stiffly, he shook his companion's shoulder roughly. Sam groaned, but didn't rouse.

The radio squawked again. Chuck's worried voice was barely audible over the storm raging around them, "Cas! Sam! C'mon guys, you're scaring me. Somebody answer!"

Cas fumbled for the radio handset amongst the shattered glass and scattered objects. Finding it, he brought it up in front of his mouth shakily.

"We're alive." He croaked, reaching over to try and rouse Sam again. Still nothing.

"Oh thank God!" Chuck shouted in relief, "What happened? Where are you? You guys ok?"

"Hail took out the windshield; we spun out into the ditch. We no longer have any functioning equipment, tell me what's going on Chuck." Cas unbuckled his seatbelt so he could assess Sam's injuries better.

"What about my brother, how's Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Unconscious, but I'm not seeing any major injuries. Where's everyone in relation to us? What is this storm doing Chuck?" Cas' patience was running out as the storm was getting worse.

"We're way past you; we broke out of the core and noticed you weren't with us anymore. Dean hasn't come out yet either."

"I'm going back for them." Dean informed them.

"You're an idiot!" Balthazar's muffled voice was heard over the line.

"Chuck, storm. What. Is. It. Doing?" Cas pushed as he looked out of the cab and at the angry sky.

"It shifted again. It's going south now. You're still stuck in the core…"

"We're under a mesocyclone, aren't we?" Cas deduced, resting the back of the hand that held the mic on his forehead.

"I'm almost to where you guys should be and you're under a cyclone?" The agitation in Dean's voice wasn't strong enough to cover the slight quiver that was there.

"No tornado. Not yet anyways. Just turn back now Dean. I can get Sam and myself somewhere sheltered, but I don't know about a third person." He waited for Dean's response, but only got static. Something gibber than hail thudded into the side of the truck. Spinning around he saw a drenched Dean leaning in, water running down his face. Before he could say anything to him, Dean was already making his way to the driver's side. Prying the door open, the FBI agent grabbed his brother and started hauling him out. Cas helped ease his friend out before following. Rain and wind whipped him in the face as he draped one of Sam's arms across his shoulders. Dean tried to maneuver them up the side of the ditch to try and get back to his car, but Cas tugged back. He grabbed a fist full of his jacket and pulled at him so he could yell in his ear.

"We're not out running this! We need to keep to the lowest point possible in case the worst happens!"

Dean glared at him through the heavy precipitate before heading for the center of the ditch. They sloshed through water that was now knee high, dragging Sam between them. Ahead of them, Cas could make out a depression in the side of the waterway. He nudged Dean and pointed to it. Slowly the trudged towards it.

When they were twenty yards from it the air pressure around them dropped and caused their ears to pop. Cas froze mid-step before turning his face towards Dean.

"RUN!" He screamed and they took off.

Roaring winds tore at them, making it even more difficult for them to get to their destination. One of Sam's feet caught on something, causing them all to stumble. Regaining their feet, Dean and Cas quickly hauled the unconscious man to his feet and continued on. Just as they reached the depression, a piece of debris hit Cas square in the shoulder, sending him tumbling down on top of the other men. Ignoring the pain, he quickly maneuvered Sam between himself and Dean, throwing an arm across Sam's back to help keep him grounded. He felt Dean's arm do the same thing. Instinctively, they both grasped onto each other's forearms. Cas squeezed it as he pressed himself as far down into the mud as he could.

The roar of the tornado increased as it came even nearer to their position. Curiosity getting the better of him, Cas opened his eyes and glanced around them. Just on the other side of the road, a grey cyclone towered into the sky. Cas' jaw dropped at the deadly beauty of it. Not knowing what else to do and unable to help it, he started laughing hysterically. He felt a squeeze on his forearm and turned back to see Dean trying to tell him something. Unable to hear him, Cas just smiled idly and turned back to watch the swirling vortex in awe.

As he watched, the tornado lost strength and dissolved. With the all consuming sound of wind gone, he could hear himself still laughing. The clouds above them seemed to lighten immediately. It was still raining, but only lightly. There was a groan next to him as Sam slowly regained consciousness and sat up.

"Ugh, what happened? Wha- Why aren't we in the truck? What's going on?" He asked groggily as Dean grabbed him and looked him over for injuries.

"You slept through what had to be one of the most beautiful tornados I have ever seen!" Castiel shouted excitedly, sitting up with a groan.

"Whoa, dude, are you alright?" Dean asked, noticing the blood that was still trailing down Cas' face.

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure. Shoulder is sore." He said absently, getting to his feet to survey the area around them.

Looking down the way they'd come, he saw that the truck was a totaled mess. Dean's car though seemed to be in one piece.

"Here, let's get back over by the vehicles, see if we can't call Chuck and Balthazar back to see what we can salvage from the truck." Suggested Cas as he started leading the way. Dean and Sam fell into step behind him.

"You do realize your shoulder is bleeding too, right?" Dean asked him an instant before peeling the slick shirt away from the injury. Cas hissed and stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, figured it would be since I got hit by _something_ flying around." He ground out as he clenched his jaw.

"Doesn't look too deep. Should still probably go to a hospital and get it checked out." Sam observed as he examined the wound from over his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Cas pulled away from Dean's probing fingers and jogged up the steep side of the ditch to Dean's car.

"Oh poor baby!" Dean exclaimed as he rubbed his hands over the hail damaged hood.

"You're lucky she's still even here." Commented Sam with a sly grin. The brothers began bickering about something as Cas rolled his eyes and slid into the front seat. Snatching up the CB handset he tested it to see if it still worked. He growled in frustration when it showed no signs of life. Getting out, he went around the front of the vehicle and sat on the hood. Two sets of eyes watched him expectantly.

"Radio's dead. We're just going to have to wait for Chuck and Balthazar to come back to look for us."

"Who probably think we're dead." Quipped Sam.

"I always wanted to be a zombie. Probably have enough blood, mud and grime on me to pull it off right now." Cas mused with a smile. Sam shook his head at him.

"You and your damn zombies."

"The zombie apocalypse _will_ happen! And when it does, I'm not holding back on saying 'I told you so'. If you haven't already been eaten that is."

"So when are you two getting married?" Asked Dean, trying to joke but his tone was begrudging.

"Dude, I don't swing that way. You know that. Cas is just my friend."

"I can show you the BFF tattoo we got, if you want. Mine's on my ass." Cas shot Dean a lopsided grin. The blond stared at him wide eyed for a moment and licked his lips before turning and addressing Sam.

"I think he hit his head at some point."

Sam laughed, "Nah, that's just how he gets after a good chase."

Dean gaped at both of them, "That was good? You guys crashed and then we were almost killed by a tornado! How is that good?"

"Because while the truck is totaled, the equipment is built to sustain a beating so it isn't as damaged as you'd think it'd be." Cas pointed down the ditch at the vehicle, "We'll still be able to retrieve the data from all the equipment. So us almost dying, totally worth it."

"You're crazy, you're both crazy!" Dean exasperated, running both his hands through his hair.

"Says the man who willing chases after known murderers." Sam shot at him, arms crossed over his chest. Dean stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something about checking for anything salvageable in the truck. As he made his way down the slope, Dean moved closer to Cas.

"You really are crazy, and I don't particularly like you because it's your fault Sam does this." Dean told him as he sat down next to him.

"If you think I'm crazy now, you should see me in the bedroom. And I don't know what Sam had told you, but he came looking for me and my team. I actually tried to talk him out of it." Cas admitted leaning back with his hands braced behind him on the hood.

"The fact that you said both those things in the same breath and made it sound completely normal just amazes me." Dean said, eyes trained on Castiel's face. The dark haired man smiled.

"I could amaze you in soooo many other ways too, if you're interested."

"Did you- Are you hitting on me? Cause if you are, let me tell you something buddy, that's my job." Dean let his hand slide across the hood till it met Cas'. The agent flashed a heart-stopping grin.

"Oh, I see how it is. Works for me, I pretty much suck at flirting anyways. So, in light of that, I'm just going to come out and say: Wanna have sex and go out sometime?"

Dean laughed and laced his fingers through Cas', "Don't you mean go out sometime and then have sex?"

They both started leaning in towards each other, their intent clear.

"Whatever floats your boat." Cas said softly, feeling Dean's hot breath on his lips.

A car horn blared excitedly, causing them to jump away from each other. They looked up and saw a van skidding to a stop next to them.

"I've got free candy! Get in the van!" Balthazar shouted out the open window, a huge grin on his face. The side door rolled open and Chuck came flying out.

"Oh my God! You're alive! But the tornado, it was right on top of you! How'd you do it? There's no shelter and that had to be at least an EF-2 classed tornado! Are you alright? Oh my God!" He rambled on and on as he squeezed Cas in a hug. Pulling back he looked Cas over to make sure he was ok.

"It wasn't on top of us, it was across the road." He replied with a straight face, showing no emotion and not blinking.

"I hate it when you do that! The whole not blinking thing is creepy dude!" Chuck retreated to go and help Sam. Balthazar nodded to him as he walked by and followed Chuck. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was starting on the hood of that car and didn't want to see what happened.

Dean and Cas watched as the skinny blond disappeared before turning back to each other and meeting in a heated kiss. Several minutes passed and they broke away panting, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Oh, I liked that." Cas purred, licking his kiss swollen lips. Dean hummed in agreement.

"So, you know, there are only two weeks left in the tornado chasing season." Cas led off after they'd sat for a few moments quietly.

"What about it?"

"I don't know about your work, but you wanna tag along with us?"

The question hung heavily between them as Cas watched Dean thinking it through. Finally Dean looked him in the eye and smiled broadly.

"Oh what the hell. I've got plenty of vacation time as it so happens."

Their lips met again and they were last in each other till a disgusted snort come from the ditch. Sam was coming up with several bags hanging from his shoulders.

"I know we almost died and all, but get a room you two." He smiled as he passed them to throw the bags in the back of Dean's car.

"You get a room." Dean and Cas told him off at the same time.

"Whatever. Hospital, now. Let's move you guys. Chuck and Balthazar will take care of the mess here and meet us at the motel when we're all done."

The two drug themselves off the front of the car and slid into the front seat. Cas squished himself between Sam and Dean, enjoying their body head as he realized how chilled he was.

"How you doing Cas?" Sam asked him as Dean Started the car and took off.

"I was just in a car crash and survived a tornado without any shelter, how do you think I'm doing?" Cas grumbled while scooting down in his seat.

"And the adrenaline fueled glee is gone. Just relax and sleep till we get to the hospital, ok?" Sam smirked at him, familiar with the other man's exhaustion induced grouchiness. There was a loud 'humph' from Cas as he complied and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was snoring softly and slumped over onto Dean's shoulder. Sam smiled at the sight.

"He's single you know." He informed his brother.

"I know Sam, quit trying to play matchmaker. He already asked me out." Dean said smugly.

"Oh wow. _The_ Dean Winchester wasn't the one to make the first move? That's a first."

"You know what, shut-up Sam."

"Make me."

"I'm going to be traveling with you guys for the next two weeks."

Sam's jaw dropped and hung. He floundered for something to say, but his mouth refused to work as his brain tried to process what he was just told. Dean smirked at him and wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders.

"Who knows, I might be around a lot more even after that." The smugness in his voice was enough to cause Sam to snap his mouth shut and turn to face the window. Dean laughed softly to himself, knowing he'd won.

**AN: **Haha, there. Leaving it open a bit there, in case I get the urge to add on a little bit or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Alright, you lot, you win. I'll keep writing stuff for this, but don't expect it to be updated regularly, ok?

Little bit of a cross-over with season 1 of Discovery's Storm Chasers this chapter, but you don't really need to know much about that show to understand. Just know that some of the characters you might not recognize are from there and some of the vehicles too. And yeah, there's a little bit of smut in here. Never thought I'd be writing anything like that, so bare with my poor attempts of sexing. ;) But seriously, this is what this fandom has done to my brain, corrupting it like this. And I love each and every one of you for it.

Also, I've been getting into Tumblr again lately, and I've decided that I'm going to start using it to post some of my shorter fics and sneak peeks/ snippets from my longer fics. So if you want in on those goodies and overall general fun, you should go a follow me over there and I will love you forever.

I'll shut-up now and let you enjoy this new segment then.

* * *

><p>"Aw, look at you guys just coloring away over there. You don't happen to have any play dough lying around, do ya?" Dean teased from his seat across the room while Sam, Balthazar and Chuck were working on hand analysis graphs to determine where the best area for storm chasing would be. The three scientists glared at him briefly before returning to their work.<p>

"Never thought I'd be saying this, but go find Cas and have sex or something Dean." Sam grumped at him without looking up from his work.

"I'd love to, believe me, but can't. He's off playing weather nerd with those guys with the radar truck thing."

"Wait, Josh and Sean and those guys are here? I'm gonna go say hi. Haven't seen those guys in forever!" Chuck declared excitedly, jumping up from his seat.

"You just want to see the TIV." Balthazar said as he grabbed the scruffy man's work from his side of the table.

"Yeah, so? That thing is amazing!" He declared before leaving the room.

"What's a TIV?" Asked Dean as he fiddled with his phone.

"Tornado Intercept Vehicle. It's designed to be driven into the path of a tornado and survive getting hit." Sam explained in an annoyed tone. The last week of having to explain terms and basic concepts to his brother was starting to get to him.

"So they made a car just so they can drive _into_ a tornado. And I thought you guys were crazy." The older brother scoffed. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched with a loud groan.

"You know, it's more like a tank." Balthazar corrected idly.

Just then the hotel room door burst open to reveal an extremely happy looking Castiel. The room's occupants' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"D.O.W. is showing some huge cells developing in the south and to the west. You guys finish those 850's yet?" He asked as he bounced into the room.

"You and Josh kiss and make-up about that spat you had last year then?" Balthazar asked as he grabbed Sam's map and compared it to the others, "And I'm going to say that I'd bet my left nut that the bigger storms are going to develop to the south."

"If you're willing to sacrifice one of your precious testicles on this, it's good enough for me. Let's pack up and be on the road in no more than a half hour."

With that, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and hauled him to their room. Once the door was shut, the smaller man literally jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his waist before crushing their mouths together. Dean automatically brought his hands up to Cas' ass to help support his weight as his own legs carried them towards the bed. Dropping onto the mattress, they continued to make-out, tongues tangling together while their hands stroked and scratched at each other's bodies. Cas hissed in pain when Dean's fingers brushed over the stitches in his shoulder from where a piece of debris had hit him the week before. Before Dean could apologize, Cas began pulling at his clothes, undaunted by the brief flash of pain.

Soon they both lost their shirts and Cas' pants were already half way down his legs. His blue eyes flashed mischievously while looking up into Dean's green ones before flipping them. Cas pinned his lover's arms away from his body and ground down with his hips between his legs, making them both moan. Their lips met again as Cas released Dean's arms and fumbled with the button on his pants. The fed smiled as he pulled on Cas' lower lip with his teeth, earning a small grown of pleasure from him.

Breaking away, Dean laughed as he panted, "I thought you had a storm to chase."

"That's why it's called a quickie Dean. Now shut-up and fuck me." Cas' voice was deeper than usual, and damn did it turn Dean on, even more so when the smaller man increased the friction between them. Dean was more than happy to full fill Cas' request and flipped them back over.

**Haha,PageBreak,NoSexForYou!**

Their post-sex lounging didn't last long as Cas cursed when he checked his watch to see how much time they had left. Jumping off the bed, he pulled his clothes back on hastily. Dean followed suit, but at a much slower pace. Castiel worked on packing up his weather equipment and Dean grabbed his gun holster and badge and put them on. (Even though he was technically on leave, ever since one of Cas' less favorable "colleagues" had tried to make a violent point of letting him know he didn't "appreciate" someone of his sexual orientation working in their field, Dean had been sure to keep prepared for further incidents since then.)

He walked around to the other side of the bed and noticed something on the floor. Picking it up, he turned to Cas.

"Forget something did we?" He asked as he twirled the bright orange briefs on one finger.

Cas glanced back to see what it was a smiled smugly, "Nope."

"You usually go commando then?" Dean chuckled as he tossed the undergarment into its owner's duffle.

"Usually only when going after big storms." Cas explained matter-of-factly.

"So you weren't wearing any underwear when I met you?"

"No I was not."

"That's hot." Dean walked past Cas and smacked him lightly on the ass, making the other man jump.

"Glad you think so, let's get going."

The two of them grabbed their bags and headed out the door, making their way down to the parking lot where everyone was waiting.

"Hope it was worth it." Muttered Sam as Cas walked past him to put his equipment in the new truck they'd gotten after being unable to salvage the last one.

"Every time." Cas chirped as he pulled out a map and spread it across the truck's hood.

"Dude, I thought we agreed you were gonna start wearing underwear when we chased." Sam continued to bitch as he stepped up next to his friend.

"How do you even know I'm not wearing any?" Cas asked as he searched the map for the best route to where they were going.

"Your pants are tighter than normal, that's how." The taller man pointed out.

"Sammy, I thought you said you were straight." Dean said in greeting as he approached them.

"I am!" The younger brother defended.

"Then why are you paying attention to how tight Cas' pants are?" The blond came over and wrapped an arm around the waist of the focal point of their banter.

"I, it, um, I… I've known the guy for almost three years now. It's just one of those things you pick up on, you know?"

"That was a rather girly thing to say bro. But then again I always figured you were actually a girl, Samantha, long hair 'n all."

"At last! I'm not the only one thinking that anymore." Cam Balthazar's voice as he and Chuck came up to them.

"Well thank you for being a supportive friend, asshole." Sam said sarcastically.

Cas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before speaking, "So, anyone else want to know how we're getting to where we're going before we miss out on these storms?"

Balthazar nodded and handed him another map and they started discussing the route they were going to take. Sam, Dean and Chuck stood huddled off to the side in an awkward silence.

"Soooo, Chuck. You seem like a sensible guy, how'd you get mixed up in all this?" Dean finally asked after he realized he really didn't know much about the man apart from his name and that he liked bourbon a little too much.

"Uh, well, I guess it's kinda like a family business, sorta. My dad and granddad were both meteorologists, though they both worked for a television station. My dad actually didn't want me doing field work, always said I was too accident prone. But after I graduated, I figured out pretty quick that I'm not cut out for office work and ended up out here anyways. Cas, his brothers and Andy actually recruited me from my first crew. Guess they figured I was alright at climatology and asked me to join up with them instead." Chuck told Dean nervously, it still unnerved him that they were traveling with an FBI agent. (He really needed to get rid of the weed he had stashed in his suitcase.)

"Wait, Balthazar is Cas' brother?" Dean asked surprised, it was obvious he stopped listening after hearing the bit about Cas having brothers.

"No, he's my cousin." Castiel said as he joined them, "And don't lie chuck, you're not just an 'alright' climatologist, you're one of the best I've met."

Chuck went red in the face before mumbling something about going to double check some equipment. Dean ignored all of that and turned to Cas, "You have a brother?"

"Brothers, actually. My big brother Gabriel and my twin, Jimmy." Cas saw the slack jawed look on Dean's face, "Yeah, I know, it's weird. But apparently mom refused to name all of her children after angels, and thus we have poor Jimmy."

"I don't think that's what he's shocked about dude." Sam offered.

"Oh."

"You have a twin." Dean finally managed to choke out.

"Yuuuuuup! He went off and got married and his wife isn't a fan of the whole tornado thing, so he doesn't do this anymore. He apparently sells ad time for a radio station or something. Poor guy, he's totally whipped now."

"What about the other one then?"

"Gabriel decided he was more intrigued by hurricanes and typhoons, so he stole Andy and ran away essentially. Andy was a friend of mine from college. He used to be our storm scout."

"Speaking of scouts, you find one yet?" Balthazar implanted himself into the conversation.

"No, not yet. Still working on it." Cas told him.

"Well in that case, don't we have some storms to be getting after?" The lanky blond walked past them and headed towards the van and got in.

The Winchester brothers and Cas followed suit and climbed into their truck and set off.

**ThisHasBeenAPageBreak.**

"Ugh, this drive is taking forever!" Complained Dean after they'd been on the road for several hours.

"Really? I think we're actually making good time. But then that might just be the chase distance talking." Cas garbled through a mouthful of hamburger as he drove the truck down a rural highway.

"Chase distance?"

"Some people call it time compression too. It's what happens after you've been storm chasing for years, driving down the same stretches of road year after year makes long trips like this seem like they aren't as long as they really are." Sam explained from the passenger seat as he continuously checked the weather reports from their destination.

"Oh, well, lucky you guys. How much longer till we get to wherever we're going?" Dean asked as he leaned forward to snag a handful of Cas' French fries.

"I don't ever remember you bitching so much when we would take the Impala on those cross country road trips we'd take when we were both still in college." Sam turned in his seat to glare at his brother.

"That's cause I was always driving. You're the one who did all the bitching back then, Sammy boy."

"Here's an idea: How about I let you drive for awhile Dean and Sam can lie down and take a nap in the back." Cas suggested, already letting the truck slow down. Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Cas cut him off, "Don't start Sam. I've known you long enough to notice when you haven't been sleeping. Plus those storms don't look like they're going to fully develop till late afternoon, we can take some time to stretch our legs."

Cas picked up the CB handset without waiting for his response. He let Chuck and Balthazar know the plan before replacing the mic. They drove a couple more miles before finding a nice looking hill and grove of trees to rest by. The group got out and started stretching muscles that hadn't been used in over six hours. Sam and Chuck started chatting about what books they were reading, so Dean decided to spend their break with Cas. Looking around, however, revealed that he was gone. Dean frowned.

"Try the top of the hill or look up one of the trees, he likes to get up somewhere high and watch the sky." Balthazar suddenly appeared next to him, making Dean jump slightly.

"Jesus, don't do that!" He scolded, holding a hand over his now racing heart.

"Do what? Tell you where your boyfriend is?" The taller man asked smugly, fully aware of what Dean really meant.

"No, popping out of nowhere. Keep it up and I might put a bullet in you or something." The FBI agent grumbled as he walked away and headed towards the hill first. Reaching the crest, he was relieved to see his blue-eyed lover standing there watching the fluffy clouds roll by overhead.

"Glad to see I'm not going to have to call the fire department to get you out of a tree." He joked as he came up next to Cas, who smiled softly in response.

"That only happened once, when I was eight." Cas informed him, reaching over to grab his hand, "Beautiful, isn't it?" He nodded to the sky.

Dean watched the clouds pass by briefly, "Yeah, I guess it is. Hey, that one looks like my baby!" He pointed to a fluffy cumulous.

"You love that car more than you love me." Cas tried teasing, but the smile on his face slipped a little.

"Well yeah, I've know her my whole life and I only met you a little over a week ago. But if you keep it up, I think you might be able to give her a run for the money." Dean leaned over and pecked the smaller man on the cheek. They stood hand-in-hand in silence for awhile, watching the clouds pass by. Dean felt when Cas' body suddenly stiffened and saw him drop his eyes down closer to the horizon.

"What's up?" He asked, unsure of what was going on.

Cas raised his free hand and pointed to the distance. Dean saw a large, nasty looking group of clouds developing at least a hundred miles out.

"There she is, that's what we're here for. So beautiful." Cas said softly to Dean, his face slack in awe of the sight of a storm being born. But when Dean looked closer at that beautiful face, he noticed a hint of sorrow there.

"Cas, why do you chase after these storms?" He found himself asking. Castiel looked up at him and tilted his head to the side in the adorable fashion he always did when he was thinking.

"I've always loved the weather, how something as simple as the temperature dropping a single degree can cause so much else to change. And because what I do out here saves lives. We're able to compile data that will lead to better warning systems so people can get to safety faster."

"I get that now, I do, but why do _you_ do it." Dean pushed. He saw Cas swallow hard and turn back to the brewing storm. He tugged his hand away from Dean's and wrapped his arms around himself.

"The same reason why you do what you do." He finally admitted after several minutes of silence. Dean looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"From what Sam has told me, your mother was murdered by some psychopath when you were little, and now you hunt down murderers to stop what happened to your family from happening to someone else's. I'm the same way. My mother was killed by a bad storm when I was young, and I want to make it so no child had to live with that kind of loss."

When Cas finished speaking, several things clicked into place for Dean. He could now see why his new found lover went after these deadly acts of nature like his life depended on it. Cause in a sense it did. He was one of those people who had to do everything in his power to do whatever it took to save people's lives, even if it cost him his own in the process. Dean understood that kind of mindset, cause he shared it himself.

Without a word, he moved to embrace Cas and pulled him tight against his body. He rested his chin on the top of his head before pressing a soft kiss there.

"Oi! Love birds!" Balthazar's voice came from the bottom of the hill, breaking the moment they were having. The two of them pulled away from each other slightly and listened to the mood killer continue yammering, "You just gonna watch that storm from the nose bleed section or do you want front row seats?"

Suddenly Cas was grinning like an idiot again as he grabbed Dean's hand and started running down the hill. Halfway down he tried slowing their decent and tripped, pulling Dean down with him. They ended up rolling down the rest of the hill, landing in a tangled pile of limbs at the bottom. Jumping up, Cas didn't bother to brush off the grass clumps slinging to him before sprinting towards the truck and sliding into the passenger seat. Dean got up mush slower and brushed himself off. When he reached the truck, he made to get in the back seat again. The window rolled down to reveal Sam already sitting there.

"Dude, we're popping your storm chasing cherry today, get in and drive." He announce with a big grin on his face.

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Dean protested, making his way around to the driver's side regardless. Getting in, he strapped his seatbelt on and started the vehicle.

"Actually, you did. I said you could drive after this break and you accepted. So yeah, deal with it." Cas told him cheekily as he opened up his laptop to start scanning the weather reports and booting up the small radar system in the bed of the truck.

"You guys suck." Mumbled Dean as he eased the truck back onto the pavement, where he pushed the accelerator down and had them going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit.

"You like it." Cas shot back smartly, "And slow down a bit, the van can barely go ten miles over without shaking like it's going to fall apart."

"Maybe you guys should get a new van to go with your fancy new truck." Dean suggested as he backed off the gas a little.

"Convince Balthazar to get rid of it and I will gladly pay for the new one." Cas sounded exasperated as he spoke, like the subject had been an ongoing battle for awhile now.

"It was his dad's van and he refuses to get rid of it until it dies or gets taken out in a storm." Sam explained when Dean looked confused.

"Ok then…" Was his response, unsure of how to actually respond. The other occupants of the car chuckled.

Cas was finishing flicking a couple switches on the dash that brought the rest of their monitoring equipment online when his cell started ringing, blaring 'Imma Bird, Mother Fucker, Imma Bird!' before he answered it quickly.

"'Ello? Hey Josh… Yeah, we went after the southern group of storms… Oh yeah? Finally learning to trust other people's intuition instead of technology all the time?... Yeah, I know, low blow. I'm sorry. Whatta ya need?... We're on highway 23, just passed the 400 mile marker… Really?... They're just off on a side road then?... Yeah, we can totally go do that, no problem at all… Alright, I'll let you know when we got it so you can get us into position to drop it then… Yup, talk to you soon." He hung up and tossed the phone aside before grabbing the CB.

"We're going to be making a quick pit stop to pick up a weather probe. You guys keep going, Josh and his team are just up the road, tag along with them for now." He informed Chuck when he answered the radio.

"What's going on exactly?" Sam asked, leaning forward between the front seats.

"Josh's team's scout vehicle broke down just off on a side road ahead. They got a probe onboard that they were supposed to lay down. Which is what we're going to do now. Josh will use the D.O.W. to get us where he wants it after we pick it up." Cas explained to him as he started paying closer attention to the names of the roads they were passing.

"Ok, you've said that before, what is dow?" Dean asked.

"Doppler on Wheels. It's a mobile radar system, much more powerful than our system, that gives us up-to-date weather data for the region. It's very handy when you need to place a probe or something in a certain area of a storm." Cas explained, saving Sam from the duty of interpreting almost everything they said.

After twenty miles or so, the senior meteorologist pointed to a road, "There, that's it, take a left."

Dean did as directed and sure enough, not even five-hundred feet down the road sat an SUV with its flashers on. They pulled up behind it and got out. A blond woman and a dark haired man greeted them.

"You're Castiel then?" The woman asked as she glanced at his dirt and grass stained appearance.

"Sure am." He extended a hand and they shook, "So what seems to be the problem?"

The man made a face and waved a hand at the wheels, "Two flats. I don't have a clue as to how that happened, never saw anything on the road while we were driving."

"Well that sucks." Sam offered sympathetically.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But thanks a lot for coming and picking up the probe, means a lot to us."

"No problem. Let's get it loaded then shall we?"

Dean and Cas moved forward to the opened back of the vehicle. They each grabbed a side and hefted the probe up. They shuffled their way to the back of the truck where Sam already had the tailgate down and was in the truck bed waiting to help haul the heavy piece of equipment up. Securing it in place, Cas quickly got the details on how to activate the probe before saying good-bye and jumping back in the truck. They took off down the road in the direction of the storm.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sam and I will jump out, place the probe and activate it. When we're done we'll jump back in and Dean can play getaway driver and get us the hell out of Dodge." Cas told them as he reached for the CB handset.

"That this was heavy! If you keep moving that thing, you'll end up pulling your stitches out Cas. Why don't you let Sam and me drop it?" Dean objected, shooting him a worried look as he noticed the smaller man favoring his bad shoulder.

"He has a point." Sam added.

"Sam, shut-up. I'll have you both know that I've gone storm chasing on _crutches_ before and look at me, I'm still here. If I pull a stitch or two, it's not going to be the end of the world. I mean seriously guys, you call me girly while the two of you are sitting here being big ol' mother hens." Cas exasperated to both of them without realizing he was holding the CB transmitter down.

"Sounds like someone's PMS-ing." Cam Balthazar's voice out of the speakers suddenly, "We caught up to Josh's team, they're ready when you are Cas. Just switch to frequency 94.7FM."

"You know what, all of you can kiss my ass." Cas stated grumpily before changing the frequency, "Hey Josh, you there? It's Castiel, we have the probe and are heading towards the storm."

"Ok, great! Thanks again for doing this, it means a lot to us." An unknown male voice spoke through the radio, "Now the Doppler is indicating some strong rotations on the east side of the storm. It looks to be moving at about sixty miles-per-hour, northwest. So if you keep going down the stretch of road you're on for another couple miles, you should be in good shape. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Alright Josh, sounds good." Cas replaced the handset and pulled the laptop onto his lap.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me we're purposefully driving _into_ a tornado this time?" Dean suddenly objected, slamming the breaks on. Sam and Cas were forced to brace themselves as the truck skidded to a stop and Dean threw it in park.

"Dean, we really don't have time-" Cas started before getting cut off.

"No, last week only we got caught in a damn tornado and now you're telling me we're going to drive right up to one?" The blond shouted, turning to face the man next to him.

"Now that would just be stupid. This truck isn't designed to go into a tornado and we're not that crazy. We're aiming to get in front of a tornado, drop the probe, then get the hell out of there. Now, you can either start driving, switch places with Sam or wait on the side of the road for us to be done if all this is too much for you. It's up to you Dean." Cas' voice was eerily calm as he spoke with no emotions playing across his face while he spoke.

Dean shivered slightly. He'd seen that kind of display of emotional control from some of the suspects he'd hunted down over the years, and it always scared him more than the raving madmen. Mostly cause it showed that they were fully aware of what they were doing, which made their crimes all that much more worse.

Turning to face the steering wheel, he shifted into drive and took off down the road without another word. The cab was consumed in a tense silence with only the clicks of the keyboard to fill it. Sam looked at his overly tense brother briefly before staring at an oddly relaxed Cas.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled loudly. Dean glanced back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Seriously, what the actual fuck Cas? That was totally awkward." He said again with more feeling.

The only response he got from the smaller man was a burst of laughter. The brothers exchanged worried looks.

"Hahaha, sorry." Cas panted, trying to calm himself down, "Oh boy, sorry."

"Dude, have you been taking your meds?" Sam asked seriously. Dean looked back at him with concern.

"Wait, he takes pills?" Dean asked worriedly. He's never seen any prescription bottles around Cas in the time he'd known him. Cas burst out laughing again.

"I'm not on anything, really, I'm not. It's an inside joke. I guess you can say this is how I deal with stress. I tend to be either too calm or too giddy for the situation. Freaks some people out sometimes." Cas explained when he regained his composure.

"Understatement." Coughed Sam from the back. Cas picked up and empty Pepsi bottle and tossed it at him.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're scared?" Dean asked as he returned his attention to the road as it started to rain lightly.

"Dean, I am scared shitless right now. We just had a show down with a twister last week, and as much as it seems like it didn't faze me, I know how lucky we were to even survive that. Let alone with the minimal injuries we sustained." Admitted Cas as he stared directly at Dean. The agent sat quietly for a moment, reflecting on what Cas he told him earlier that afternoon and just now.

"I guess you're not as crazy as I thought you were then, if you can admit that you're scared." He finally said with a small smirk. Cas smiled widely and turned back to his computer.

"Spotters reported a touchdown just to the west of you. Take a right on the next road you come up to." Josh's voice crackled through the speakers. Cas grabbed the handset and confirmed. Dean turned down the next road that came up to, which turned out to be a pot hole riddled, cracked mess.

"This is going to be fun…" Dean commented sarcastically as he worked on maneuvering the two-ton around the largest obstacles. Even though the vehicle was brand new, and thusly the shocks were in excellent condition, Sam and Cas still had to brace themselves to stop from bouncing and smashing their heads of the cab roof. They finally reached the crest of what turned out to be a plateau and gaped at the sight that met them. A wide tornado was visible across a field and looked to be only a couple miles off, at least.

"Josh, we got a visual on the tornado, where's it going?" Cas radioed, eyes glued on the spinning vortex.

"It seems to be holding a straight course, going northwest. Are you in a position to drop the probe at all?"

"We will be once we get to the bottom this plateau we're on. You sure it's going to hold steady?"

"Pretty sure. We'll just have to see."

"Alright, we're on it then." He set the handset aside and glanced out the window, "Ok, Dean, get us about a thousand yards on the flat ground and we'll set the probe up there. Sam, looks like we got some hail, let's gear up.

Dean eased the truck down the steep side while Sam was handing Cas a helmet and what looked like pads of some kind. Pulling to a stop at the designated distance, Dean glanced at the guys and snorted.

"What?" Cas demanded. He had an array of sports padding on ranging from hockey pads to shin guards and elbow pads to a motorcycle helmet with a face guard. The face plate was currently pushed up and Dean could see vibrant blue eyes peering out at him, daring him to say something.

"What's with the get ups?" He asked, glancing back to see that Sam was now padded up similarly.

"Precaution. The hail looks like it's ping pong sized now, and it falls at a velocity that could cause serious damage if you got hit by it without any padding." Sam explained as he finished strapping on some gloves.

"I'm totally going to need a picture of you two all geared up when we're done." Dean chuckled.

"Why?" Sam asked cautiously, his brother was not above using blackmail even though he was a federal agent.

"To show the guys back at work, start a new sport or something. Hailball: Only the baddest of the badasses play." The older sibling joked, "Alright, you guys better get to work."

"Pretty sure you essentially called me a badass there bro. Thanks dude." Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder and jumped out of the truck. Cas slid his face plate down with a smile and followed suit.

They made their way to the back, grateful that the rain wasn't too heavy yet, and dropped the tailgate. Working quickly, they unstrapped the probe and made to pull it out. There was resistance as it got caught on something. A hail stone pelted Cas' helmet, jarring his head as he tried climbing up into the truck bed.

"Shit." He grumbled as he finally got up. He got behind the probe and pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge. Growling in frustration, he dropped to his knees and felt around for what it was stuck on. There was a loose piece of metal stuck under the bed liner. He giggled the device back and forth to try and dislodge it, but to no avail.

Suddenly there was another body next to him and there was a loud clang. The probe shifted towards Sam, who was still standing next to the tailgate. Jumping down to the ground, Cas looked up to see Dean holding a hammer as he pushed the probe towards them.

"Get back in the truck!" He shouted at the unprotected man as Sam and him pulled the probe off the truck. He felt a sharp tug in his shoulder, knowing the stitches had pulled out, but ignored it as they hauled the heavy piece of equipment a couple feet away. They set it down and locked it into place, getting nailed by a few pieces of hail along the way. Activating the last program on the probe, the two meteorologists turned to head back to the truck.

Dean stood by the back end of the truck, where the tailgate was already shut. He nodded at them and turned to head back to the cab. Suddenly he collapsed as a hail stone connected with the top of his head.

"Dean!" Both Sam and Cas shouted as they ran towards him. Cas slid on his knees to catch him before he completely crumpled on the ground. Glancing around, a sense of urgency hit Cas when he caught sight of the tornado, that was now no more than two miles away, it's winds already hitting them as it headed straight towards them. Grabbing the bigger man under his arms, he saw Sam automatically move to lift his legs. They shuffled towards the backseat. Cas climbed in first and hauled Dean's mostly limp body in after him. Knowing Cas had more first-aid training than him, Sam reluctantly closed the door and jumped in the driver's seat.

Cas ripped his helmet and gloves off so he could better inspect the top of Dean's head. The man wasn't unconscious, but he wasn't overly responsive either.

"Screw the road Sam, drive on the shoulder!" He ordered when they started jostling around too much for his liking. The brunette obliged and instantly their ride got smoother.

Cas ran a gentle hand over the top of Dean's head and was relieved to find that there wasn't any blood. A hand swatted at him and heard a few choice words mumbled.

"Well whose the dumbass who went out in the hail without a helmet?" Cas shot back at him.

"Is he awake?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just talking in my sleep back here." Dean grumbled in response as he sat up with a hand pressed to this head. Cas steadied him and made him lean back against the seat when he was upright. He flashed a pen light in his eyes briefly and was able to make sure both pupils responded properly before Dean pulled him down into a sloppy kiss.

"Ew, guys!" Sam whined from the front seat, slowing the vehicle down.

Cas pulled away from Dean's face and turned to look at him, "Hi, Sam, there's a tornado in that direction." He pointed somewhere behind them, "Why are we slowing down?"

"Hill, genius." Was the response as the truck rolled to a complete stop. The long limbed man opened the door and stood up so he could lean over the roof.

"Ooooh." Cas said embarrassed like before turning to poke Dean in the nose, "You stay here this time, you dolt." He ordered his lover sternly. Dean mock saluted him as Cas opened the door and leaned out.

They were at the top of the plateau looking down as the tornado headed directly for the probe they'd just laid. He mentally pushed the deadly force towards its destination.

"No, no, no, nonono!" He cried suddenly, jumping out of the vehicle completely.

Dean automatically rushed after him, but was forced to lean against the side of the truck when vertigo crashed into him.

"Stay together, baby, come on!" Urged Cas as he ran his hands through his currently flat hair.

"What the hell?" Dean murmured to himself before feeling a pair of familiar hands on his shoulders.

"The tornado." Sam enlightened him as he pulled him off the wet paneling of the truck, "It's breaking down."

"Damn it to hell!" Cursed Cas loudly as the vortex did just that and dissipated only two-hundred yards from the probe. Kicking the dirt on the side of the road, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked back to his crew.

"Hey man, you know how it goes; win some, lose some." Sam said encouragingly. Cas just brushed past him with a loud 'hmpf' before opening the passenger side door and grabbing the CB.

"Hey Josh, it's Cas." He transmitted and waited for a response.

"Hey Cas, what's up? Is the probe in position?"

"It was. Tornado decided it couldn't hold out for two-hundred more yards. Sorry man."

There was static for a moment before the reply came through.

"Don't beat yourself up about it man. This is probably the closest we've even gotten a probe yet this season, we'll still get great data from it. I can't thank you enough for doing this for us. Saved us a whole lot of trouble."

"Not a problem. Want us to bring it back to you?"

"You don't have to if it's too much of a hassle. I know it weight a ton."

"We're already here, might as well."

" Well I appreciate everything, Castiel. If you ever need some extra assistance on a chase, let me know, I'll be more than happy to help out." Josh said earnestly.

"I'll be holding you to it then. Should be seeing you guys in the next hour or so then." Cas tossed the handset back into the truck and started taking off all the pads he still had on. Once the bulk was removed, he peeled off his wet shirt.

"Told you you'd pull those stitches." Dean reprimanded as Sam moved him so he could sit in the backseat again and he caught sight of Cas' bleeding shoulder.

"And I told you you'd get the shit beat out of you by tiny pieces of ice if you went out without padding. I think we're even." Cas offered the truce smugly as he went to work on getting his boots off.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Asked Sam worriedly. The situation was eerily similar to the time when Cas-

"I'm going streaking!" The man in question declared as he pulled his pants down and off. Sam managed to shield his eyes in time before seeing anything he really didn't want to. Dean started cracking up with laughter at his brother's reaction.

Pulling his boots back on, Cas started picking his way down the surprisingly steep hill.

"C'mon, get the truck down there! Like hell if you think I'm carrying that thing up this hill by myself, naked." Cas called back to them.

"Well whose fucking fault is that?" Sam shouted back.

Dean let loose a loud wolf whistle before Sam shut the door on him. He smiled broadly when he saw Cas smack his own ass playfully in response.

"You know, I think I actually love that guy." He confided in his younger sibling.

"Oh yeah? That's nice." Sam said idly as he turned the truck around, "Wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Huzzah, that took for freaking ever! I had an energy drink to ensure that I'd stay up and finish typing it so I could post it before I left for the weekend. Maybe not quite as exciting as last chapter, but believe it or not, not every chase ends in a stare down with Death. Till next time my lovelies!


End file.
